


【SPN】【SD】Break In

by Pineapple_Sano



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple_Sano/pseuds/Pineapple_Sano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trickster将The Winchesters困在电视世界里，但抹去了他们一部分记忆，为了又一个玩笑。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【SPN】【SD】Break In

**Author's Note:**

> Just a New Year gift for SNers.

*本文为417和508混合衍生物。

*出于行文方便，涉及承接417剧情里兄弟俩的名字都冠以417里的姓氏。即Sam Wesson为Wesson，Dean Smith为Smith。可能会有些别扭。

 

“嘿。”他才打开车门，弯腰侧身刚刚进入车里，就被一只手揽住腰，还没意识到后面的车门已经被关上，那只手已经扶住他的后颈，用力一带，把他的脸带到自己面前。

一个亲吻。一个圣诞大餐一样的亲吻。一开始只是浅尝，而后像把自己最喜欢的食物放到盘子里，明明想要把食物全部吃掉，却忍不住想把味道留在舌尖一样，尽管这种感觉难以餍足。

他伸出手，顺着紧贴他后颈的那只手伸来的方向，向着这个亲吻他的、给他裸露在空气而寒冷的肌肤带来一种不可思议的热度的男人，把自己的双手贴在薄薄的灰色毛衣上。

圣诞大餐总是这么热闹。车里正开着暖气，他们又见鬼地无法分开，汗水迫不及待地从皮肤里沁出，濡湿他的发尾和那只与他发尾接触的手。他觉得呼吸有些困难，感觉他们再不分开，恐怕他就要窒息了。但总是像把那些把食物放到自己餐盘里不想被人夺走的孩子一样，他还没来得及在短暂的空隙中缓上一缓，这个吻就毫无预兆地加深了。放在他后颈的手竟让离开了，让他猝不及防，接下来仿佛有冷意自那里的皮肤窜入他的神经，直直进入他因为缺氧而麻木的大脑里，让他一下子清醒许多。明明他浑身是汗。

但他感觉那只手贴着大衣而下，环住他的腰，紧紧地压住他的大衣左侧。然后那只手收紧，这是一次漫长接吻之后的短暂歇息，他听到眼前那两片嘴唇挤出一句话：“你不专心。”

他觉得这个吻太可怕了，像是要把人的意识一丝一丝地抽走。他推了推那个人，力度并不大，但是还是被紧紧拥住了。

“我觉得我在副驾驶座上已经半个小时了。”虽然他觉得应该更久。

“实际上，十分钟不到。”

他们的额头相抵，为了那短暂的几秒钟和他在对方眼中看见自己的模样，不得不说，他觉得自己有些滑稽可笑，虽然他从来不这么觉得自己会是这样。他可是Dean Smith，The Wall Street上最年轻有为的经理人之一，虽然面对一个叫做Sam Wesson的男人他经常手足无措，但那不是经常性事件，并不是。

Wesson放开他，提醒他系上安全带侧过脸给他一个笑容：“Merry Christmas,Dean.”

Wow，希望他刚才看到的不是刚才街上看到的霓虹灯。

“Merry Christmas,Sam.”

“每年这个时候我都想感谢上帝。”

“什么？”

“让我能得到一顿丰盛的圣诞大餐。”说完他忍不住咧开嘴，露出他的酒窝。Smith轻轻地摇了摇头，他并不是在这个热闹的节日里伤感，而是忍不住对他们的关系感慨。

他很感谢Wesson辞职后没有离开这座城市。一个不经意窥见黑暗的人，总归无法摆脱黑暗的阴影。每天睡觉前他都忍不住再三检查自己的床底，希望不会有什么东西在深夜里直接割开他的喉咙，让他不幸地登上明日的头条。

他也不清楚这到底是怎样一种感觉。但至少他还有一个可以一同分享这种糟糕感受的人，这种感觉并不赖。特别是这个人和你有很多共同话题，你们可以轻而易举地融洽相处，你们甚至能不经意在彼此都喜欢的一家CD店相遇，尽管你拿的是古典乐而他拿的是AC/DC的摇滚乐。世界上怎么会存在这样一种奇妙的关系，他不明白，但起码和这样一个人在一起，他也不用担心晚上忘记检查自己的床底而半夜惊醒过来，他可以睡得很熟。

提到这个，他想起在之前查资料的过程中，发现这个世界上确实存在专门猎杀这些东西的人，但是他很大程度上并不想和这些拿生命做赌注的人有牵扯。那些人太危险了。

危险的Sam Winchester拍了拍他老兄的肩膀，把他叫醒，虽然他仍然怀疑他刚才看到的是不是真的。如果不是刚才他拍到的是Dean那件夹杂着劣质酒精的味道的皮夹克，他会怀疑自己是不是被灯神或其他东西迷惑了。

那是另一个Dean。

他穿着厚厚的大衣，拎着一个黑色的公文包，快步穿过不息的车流，从容地打开了一辆别克的车门。

说实话，这种感觉真的很诡异，仿佛Dean不再是那个猎人，只是一个普通的上班族，过着朝九晚五的生活，不必担心漆黑的衣柜和落满灰尘的床底，可以把脸埋在枕头里毫无顾忌地睡去，哦，枕头下不会有一把该死的.45硌到他的脸庞。

他知道Dean曾经做过这样的一个梦，那是他心底最隐秘的想象。只是现在他们的想法不经意地重合了。

Dean睁开眼睛，揉了揉自己的太阳穴。“What's up,Sammy？”

“我觉得我们应该换个地方找找线索。”Sam注视着Impala的车窗上Dean的倒影，却仍然没有办法不移回自己的视线，看向Dean脸庞上细小的雀斑。虽说这对Dean的那张漂亮的脸蛋来说无伤大雅，却总能让人想起以前的那个桀骜不驯的Dean Winchester，因为在Dean不显暗沉的脸上，那些雀斑是Dean脸上少有的、没有太大变化的东西了。他曾经望进Dean那双金绿色的深眸，无可奈何地意识到Dean已经变了，紧接着从Dean回望他的视线中，意识到他自己也变了。这个世界的一切都变了，他们怎么能逃得过？

“该死的Trickster，这又是哪部见鬼的电视剧？”Dean挠了挠头发，无意识地扯了扯自己的脖子上的项链。

Sam收回目光，心想自己可能很长一段时间都不会把目光投向汽车旅馆里面的方盒子的同时，把视线投向那辆尚在路边的别克车。已经五分钟了，那辆车仍然没有发动的迹象。

“看起来今天是圣诞节。”Dean从Impala的车窗望出去，这次有他的Babe作伴，是他在这个无限循环的电视世界里为数不多的慰藉之一了。

“那就过一个我们都不想过的圣诞吧。”Sam低下自己的双目，想起两年前那个圣诞节，他还是忍不住颤抖了几下。他还记得Dean被地狱犬袭击的那个瞬间，他无能为力，只能眼睁睁地看着Dean的双目变得毫无生气。之后的任何一个圣诞都会提醒他这个糟糕的事实。

“我们需要去任何一个篝火广场，然后穿着可笑的圣诞老人装或者是小丑装围着篝火跳舞吗？”Dean笑出声。

“Screw you,Dean.”Sam白了他哥一眼，“让我们像成年人一样过圣诞不行吗？”

Dean随意挑了他的CD盒里的一张放进播放器，然后踩着油门驶离这条街道。

Sam从后视镜里看过去的时候，别克还没有离开的迹象。

我们的Mr.Smith和Mr.Wesson都没有注意到一辆漂亮的Impala67离开。尽管几分钟后他们也启动了车子，往着相反的方向离去。

十几分钟后，别克车在一幢公寓下停下。Smith解开他的安全带，吻了吻他的爱人，然后打开车门，去拿放在后座上的纸袋。

“Hey,Dean？”

“What？”Smith通过车窗望向驾驶座上的男人，车上的灯是开着的，看起来带着些暖意，大概是因为Wesson的轮廓被柔和了许多。

“听说公寓的电梯出了些问题，你应该多注意些。”Wesson回望他，眼里流露出担心，“我去接我们的父母亲，你可以先上去和我们的其他家人叙叙旧。”

“你不必担心我。等会儿见。”Smith扬起他的嘴角，回了Wesson一个笑容。然后他抱着纸袋，看着车窗摇上，车子离开。冬青树安静地立在路旁，任由彩灯挂在它们身上，只是注视着这条并不热闹的道路。

他敛了敛大衣，向公寓门口走去。

当他和Dean才打开蛋奶酒，为彼此倒上一杯，把杯子放到唇边的时候，他们接到了Bobby的电话。说实话，在这个该死的电视世界里，Sam不知道除了Dean他还有什么可以信任的，也许某种程度上，Dean也许也没有那么真实。

他不该想起神秘点的。

Sam摇了摇头，放下杯子，看向刚刚挂断电话的Dean。Dean把杯子重重地放下：“Well，让我们去看看Trickster在玩什么把戏。”

“看来每个圣诞节都不好过，”Dean一边收拾一边玩笑一般地抱怨，“还记得那个我们出去猎魔的那个圣诞节吗？”

“当然。”Sam拿起包，和Dean一起离开汽车旅馆的房间，“说实话，怎么会有人圣诞节出去做这些事情呢？”

Bobby，好吧，大概不是真的Bobby，交待他们去到一幢闹鬼的公寓去调查。如果真的是圣诞节，他觉得Dean大概会把Impala开得飞快，解决完该死的案件以后享受仅有的一点Golden Day。但是Dean这次开得和平常的速度一样，看起来有些心不在焉。

他们都没有说话，虽然他们都在担心该怎么从这个见鬼的电视世界离开，但Sam仍然无法忘掉刚才在街道上看见的另一个Dean。

他总觉得这些事情有些古怪。

Dean似乎回过神来，加大了踩油门的力度。

之前Dean没有和他的弟弟Sam说，他看到了和他几年前糟糕梦境一样的现实。那是一个英俊的男人，穿着合体的衣物，看起来潇洒而不缺风度，也许是他为面前的女士推开了玻璃门，当然，他的弟弟Sam也会做同样的事。但是他看起来并不像现在在他身边的Sam，因为Sam很少露出那样的笑容了，那样因为等待着自己心爱的人而不自觉地露出的微笑。看起来真像一部烂俗热闹的抒情圣诞电影里的画面。

他无法忘记那个梦。就像他没有办法忘记Sam很久以前和他关于离开John而去斯坦福上学的那一场吵架一样。确切一些，他们并没有吵架，他看着Sam摔门离去，他难得地没有想到去安抚暴躁的John，而是打开门追了上去。

他知道Sam是抓不住的。他那么聪明，甚至能帮他写他高中时候的作业；他看着跨入青少年期的Sam身体像抽枝条一样猛长；总是被他嘲笑笨手笨脚的Sam也能搞定一辆难伺候的车……那个夜晚给他的感觉就像是在他一次猎魔后闯入Bobby的房子，他这么说是因为那个晚上Sam坐在Bobby的书桌前静静地翻阅一本书，看起来是那么满足，而他的身上还带着因为猎魔而带上的伤口，鲜血还在从伤口里争先恐后地冒出，没过一会儿Bobby就大叫了一声“Ya Idjits”然后扯着他去包扎伤口。那感觉他们就像两个世界的人，可是谁让他在1991年的圣诞节将一切事情和盘托出，他多么想他的Sammy只是弹着他的空气吉他*，坐在那里冲他笑。

他看着Sam搭上了一辆便车，就像在Bobby的房子里发生的一样。

他再一次感受到了这种感觉。也许Sam从来都不知道他有多么高兴能去斯坦福找他，把他从远离自己的那个世界拉回来，就那么一会儿也好。那个和Sam有着一样面容，见鬼，根本就是同一个人的男人，让他很难不去想起那些糟糕的记忆。

Dean动了动自己的肩膀，视线移向油表盘，觉得自己开得有些慢，便踩下了油门。他觉得音乐不够大声，但是他懒得去调。

很不幸，Smith已经被困在电梯里好一段时间了，自Winchester兄弟接到那通电话的时候开始。

他觉得电梯里有些冷，不自觉抱紧了衣服。他尝试拨打Wesson的电话甚至是911，但是电梯里完全没有信号。

他的头皮开始发麻，仿佛那一天的记忆再次向他袭来的。他的人生从那里开始改变，像是无意涉足了黑暗，当他终于逃到阳光下，却不得不面对自己的影子。

Ian把铅笔插到自己脖子里的那一幕在他眼前闪过，他浑身一个激灵。那些像狂欢一样的水龙头就像他现在止不住的恐惧，他忍不住狂按电梯的呼叫键，尽管他已经试过太多次。但他必须坚强。

Wesson到家的时候，家里人都忍不住在这个小小的圣诞节开始抱怨，因为Smith没有还没有到家，而他带着的正是圣诞大餐最后需要的一些食材。没有那些食材，他们没有办法完成这个任务。

Wesson冲出公寓的房门，看到那个十分钟前就固定在“13”这个数字的面板的电梯，就知道一定有什么事情发生了。他不由得想起了那件事，但他必须坚强，就像他和Smith一同回头去望那片阴影时的感觉一样。

他像离弦之箭一般冲下楼去找公寓管理员。

他们已经到了公寓，就看见一个高大的男人几乎要把他的拳头往他面前那个显得有些瘦小的男人面前送去。不过Winchester兄弟很快就一起沉默下来了，Dean之所以这样是因为他太熟悉Sam的身形了，而Sam这样，Well，一个人在某种程度上对“自己”还是很熟悉的。

“真像一部电视剧。”Dean咒骂了一声。

他们等那个男人气冲冲地离开然后才进了公寓，他们连看都不用看就知道这里有鬼魂作祟，这里的温度太低了，而且他们的EMF正在狂叫，再加上那个见鬼地停在13楼的电梯。

突然，电梯数字开始改变。他们能感受到电梯正在以一种不可违抗的速度开始往下坠。

“Shit！”Dean冲上去按电梯键，而电梯也停下来了，但是力度非常重，“如果电梯里有人怎么办！？”

从一侧那个男人也冲了下来，看起来非常绝望。电梯缓缓打开，并不是意料之中的惨状，一个男人蜷缩在墙角，他旁边的纸袋纷纷倒下，里面的食材散落一地。电梯外的男人冲进电梯，紧紧地抱住那个男人。

“It's okay,Dean.It's okay.Hey,wake up.Please,just wake up…”他不断亲吻着那个男人的脸庞，试图唤醒他。

公寓管理员出现在他们身前，尽管他上一秒还因为被胖揍而哼哼唧唧，下一秒他就变成了Trickster。

“Dean，你还记得Zach给你带来的那场'悲惨人生'吗？”Trickster嘴角挂着满足的微笑，很明显，他很高兴，“那可真是个好剧本，我不得不说。但是Dean Smith和Sam Wesson？他们都会死去，就像在你们刚才发生在你们面前的那样。‘今天’可是圣诞节，我可不想那么血腥，只是给电梯的空气循环系统来了一场圣诞party。你们也都一样，为什么就不能说‘yes’呢？”

Dean拿出木桩向他刺去，却被Trickster躲开了。

“为什么要这么粗鲁呢？这可是圣诞节，”Trickster的嘴角仍然带着笑意，“难道是因为得不到礼物吗？非得表现得像还没有长牙齿的小鬼吗？Dean？那好吧，看看你这个可怜的样子。”

他打了个响指，然后就消失在空气中。

本来在电梯里昏厥的男人醒了过来，把脸贴在他的爱人脸上，说道：“I'm fine.Sam.I'm fine.”

Winchester兄弟在电梯里的人反应过来前就离开了公寓。

Dean把东西放进他们的后备箱，但是打开车门前，Sam把他压在Impala侧面，像是抓不住他一样用力地拥抱他。

“Sam.”Dean伸出自己的双手，仰起头看着他的Sam，然后他们自然而然地接吻了。在圣诞节的夜空下，在一切星辰都沉寂的这一刻，他们的身形紧紧贴合在一起。

“我可不想要这种圣诞礼物，”Dean感受到项链嵌在他心脏的一侧，当然也难免压到Sam的躯体，“当然，这个我可不会还回去。”

“当然，1991年那个圣诞节，我翻到了Daddy的日记，那像是另一个世界。Dean，你怎么能承受那些呢？”Sam低下头凝视他兄长的眼睛，像他无数次做过的那样，在Dean递酒瓶给他的时候，在Dean把枪递给他的时候，在Dean在他的身下少有迷失自己的时候……Dean把他的世界开放给他，尽管他清楚仍然有些地方他无法触碰，但是他仍旧想让Dean高兴，比Dean知道John即将把Impala给他还要高兴，虽然他不知道Dean是否会有这样的感觉。

“这个问题不像是你会再次问出来的问题，Sammy，”Dean扯了扯嘴角，“虽然我希望你永远都是个孩子。”

“Dean，你知道吗？”Sam将Dean抱得更紧，“一开始我真的很害怕，就像被拖入深渊。我也很厌恶你为什么总是服从Dad的命令去猎魔，那太危险了。但我清楚，你在我旁边，和我一起。我不该说我不喜欢猎魔，我害怕会失去你。

“Dean，我知道我这么说你会揍我的，但是就这一次。”

“我会考虑考虑。”

“我想要在你旁边，不仅仅是和你一起猎魔，而且我想要保护你。”

Dean狠狠地拍了Sam的脑袋：“你说什么！I'm the big brother！”

“Ouch！Dean！”Sam吃惊地看着Dean，而Dean只是笑着看着他，像看着一个显然沉浸于幻想中的小姑娘。

“这次你来开车。”Dean掏出Impala的钥匙塞进Sam裤子的口袋里。

Sam打开车门，想起了他们在汽车旅馆里放的那几袋食物，但又忍不住想起在电梯里的那两个男人。他和Dean在另一个世界，他们不是兄弟，不是猎人，而是普通到不能再普通的人，他们还会相遇吗？很显然，如果真的是这样，他们可能根本不会认识彼此。

但他知道，Dean是他的兄长，他们的关系比蛛网还要复杂，有时候却脆弱得不像蛛网，而像一张薄纸。他们会争吵，会打架，但也会拥抱，会亲吻，这就是为什么他并不希望离开Dean。他曾经向往那种如平缓的水流一样的日子，但Dean就像一场暴风雨，把他席卷进深不可测的海洋。

他一开始感到害怕，但他知道，在海底埋藏的，该是无法被他人触碰的宝藏。属于他的宝藏。

他抬眼看向Dean，发现Dean也正看向他。

他们都会很好。

注：Sam弹奏空气吉他这个梗出自Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting

fin.


End file.
